<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy by The_Gamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693743">Fairy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer'>The_Gamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkness Chosen Seires, Marvel 616, Marvel- All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Genderfluid Character, Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mutant Powers, Mutants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to be alone. He doesn't believe that humans and mutants can live together. He just wants a peaceful life. He doesn't think that he can have one because he's different. </p>
<p>His father's family have a dark secret and he had tried to run from it but can't. </p>
<p>He would never be normal. He's not sure that he wants to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His sister had liked his power from the time she'd seen it. He had transformed to save her from some people who'd broken into their house. He could still remember it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Brother!" Zia cried running into his room. "Brother!" </p>
<p>He grabbed her and forced her behind him. He didn't know what he was going to do but he wasn't going to let them get his sister. They entered his room and he swung his bat taking one in the head. The next thing he knew he was on the floor and he was coughing blood and his sister was clinging to him crying. </p>
<p>"Brother!" she bawled. "Brother!" they grabbed her and were laughing. "BROTHER! HELP ME!" </p>
<p>He felt energy fill him. The next thing he knew he was in the air. He was surrounded by darkness but behind him was a light that shone just around him. Black ankle boots appeared on his feet, black short-shorts appeared, then a sleeveless turtleneck, and black fingerless gloves. See-through wings appeared on his back, they were mostly silver. His shoulder-length black hair had turned silver, his electric blue eyes were now glowing silver. </p>
<p>He was suddenly back in his bedroom. </p>
<p>"Wow!" Ami said, her eyes shaking as she looked at her brother hovering in the room. </p>
<p>"Damn, he's a mutant!" one guy yelled. </p>
<p>"He's a goddamn fairy!" another laughed. "What can he do?" </p>
<p>He thought that was a valid question. On instinct, he held out his hands. Darkness flew from his hands and blasted the three men back. He then surrounded them in darkness and soon they were screaming. </p>
<p>
  <b>Nightmare Shroud-1</b>
</p>
<p>He didn't bother with the blue screen at this point. His sister was hiding behind him again. He held his darkness over the three guys until the police arrived along with their parents. He then let it up and quickly grabbed his sister and flew out of his open window holding her in his arms. He hid in the tree. </p>
<p>His parents had not been welcoming of his new form and even less so when it took him several hours to finally turn back.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Adrik sighed and rolled over. He pulled whatever he was using as a pillow over his head. It was pounding he knew why of course. He hadn't had anything to eat in about a week. He was tired of the memories and he was hating himself for what he was about to do. He got up knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He sighed and sat up. He was in an old warehouse office but the phone still worked. He sat in the chair and picked up the receiver. He dialed his old home phone number from memory. It rang twice. </p>
<p>
  <i>'Zdravstvuyte, eto rezidentsiya Varinski.'</i>
</p>
<p>"Mama?" Adrik breathed. "It's me, mama, Adrik. I'm sorry to call so early but I....I was wondering if I could come home? I can control it now, for the most part. I don't have random outbursts anymore and I can transform back and forth on command. Really, mama, please. I've already missed a lot of school this year...." </p>
<p><i>'Adrik...'</i> The woman said but she wasn't talking to him. He heard Russian from the other side. He of course understood what was being said. "Da, Adrik, you can come home but you must swear to be very careful." </p>
<p>"I will, Mama." Adrik swore. "May I come home now?" </p>
<p>"Nyet, tonight." she informed, "You be here at three." </p>
<p>"Da, Mama, thank you."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Adrik arrived at home at exactly three o'clock p.m. </p>
<p>"Brat, ty doma!" Adrik caught Zia in her arms and lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her arms and legs around him. Hugging him tight. Her friends who'd gotten off the bus with her stared at her. Adrik figured that it was probably because she'd never spoken Russian in front of them before. "YA sil'no skuchal po tebe!"</p>
<p>"Da." he told her as he headed for the house. He stopped and turned to face her friends. "Are you coming in?" </p>
<p>"Na skol'ko vy planiruyete ostnovit'sya?" Zia asked, rapidly. </p>
<p>"YA zdes', chtoby ostat'sya." Adrik told her. "Are your friends coming in?" </p>
<p>"Who is this?" </p>
<p>"Moy brat." Zia laughed. </p>
<p>Adrik smiled at the four-year-old in his arms. She was really only his step-sister but he loved her. He went inside and her friends were claimed by parents quickly. Adrik wondered why the kids were speaking English and not Russian. He shut the door and called out in rapid Russian. Ah, so he'd been told to be home by three because they needed someone to get Zia off the bus. He took her to the kitchen and set her on a bar seat. He began fixing her a snack. She babbled at him rapidly. He had to remind her to speak English because his father wanted her to be fluent in English that's all they were really allowed to speak in the house. </p>
<p>"Mama let you come home?" Zia asked, "Why? I love you but mama doesn't like mutants." </p>
<p>"I know." Adrik sighed leaning on the counter. "I don't know why she let me come back." </p>
<p>"She did not." They looked to see Adrik's father Vadim walking toward them. Adrik caught his breath it was stupid but his father was hot well muscled and good looking. He had a crush on his father. He knew it was disgusting but he couldn't help it. "I am the one who told her to let you come back. Are you okay? " Adrik blushed as Vadim wrinkled his nose. "Why don't you go take a shower, Adrik. I'll take care of little Zia." </p>
<p>"Da, Papa." Adrik said and headed for his room. "Er..." </p>
<p>"Your room is waiting for you." </p>
<p>Adrik nodded. He was soon shut in his room finally taking off the clothes he'd worn for a full month. He tossed them down on the floor and got in the steaming hot water. He scrubbed himself totally clean. He scrubbed until his skin was tinged pink and almost raw. He washed his hair until he was sure it was clean. He then got out. He brushed his teeth and hair then went into his room. He got on a pair of sweats but didn't bother with a shirt. </p>
<p>Like all the men in his family he was well built all muscle. He was tall for his age. He worked out a lot and he'd been training since he was small. Everyone in his family was male as well. His family never had any females. It was due to a deal with the devil. When he started puberty a tattoo had appeared on his chest. A multicolored tattoo. Everyone in his family had a different version of it and it always showed up at the start of puberty. His was claw marks across his left peck. Starting just below his shoulder. With it came another gift. A gift everyone in his family got. He could transform into a wild animal. A hunter. A preditor. Like his father before him he could turn into a wolf. It hadnothing to do with being a mutant. It was all about the curse.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Okay what letter is this?" Adrik asked the little girl in his lap as he sat on the barstool she'd been on earlier. </p>
<p>"That's a Z." Zia answered. "Z-I-A...that's Zia! That's me!" </p>
<p>"That's right now write your name." Adrik told her handing her a pencil. "That's your homework right?" </p>
<p>"Yep." Zia nodded. "I gotta write my name a hundred times. See it's numbered right here." she pointed at the numbers. "I can do that!" </p>
<p>She began writing her name over and over again. After awhile she asked a question as she looked up at him. </p>
<p>"Why I gotta write it so many times?" </p>
<p>"To practice your letters and learn how to write your name properly." Adrik explained, his stomach growled. Vadim was cooking and it smelled divine. </p>
<p>"I was displeased when I came home and found that Olga had kicked you out." Vadim spoke to his son. "I don't care what you are. You are my son and you should never have been kicked out." </p>
<p>Adrik blushed. </p>
<p>"Papa, you haven't seen my ability." he finally said, "It's totally lame."</p>
<p>"It's beautiful!" Zia said, "and you were really pretty!" </p>
<p>"Boys aren't pretty, Zia." Adrik told her. </p>
<p>"You weren't a boy." Zia told him. "When you were a Fairy you were a girl." </p>
<p>"No, I'm not." Adrik frowned. </p>
<p>"Uh-Huh." Zia insisted. "Transform and you'll find out for yourself." </p>
<p>Adrik got up and put her on the chair. He backed off and closed his eyes. He took a calming breath he felt that power that allowed him to transform. He felt it fill him. </p>
<p>"Fairy!" He commanded. Once again he was in that dark place he went to transform. When he opened his eyes he was floating in the air. "Damnit!" He cursed. "I am a girl." </p>
<p>"Told you so." Zia laughed, "So pretty, even your hair changed." </p>
<p>Adrik wasn't pleased. </p>
<p>
  <b>Fairy Form-5</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>You can now stay in Fairy Form longer. While using less energy to maintain.</b>
</p>
<p>Vadim looked Adrik up and down in his new form. </p>
<p>"What can you do in this form?" He asked. </p>
<p>"Oh, well, er...." Adrik said, clearing his throat. </p>
<p>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THIS HOUSE?!" it was Olga. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT HERE!!"</p>
<p>Adrik reacted and held his hands out. </p>
<p><i>"Nightmare Shroud."</i> he said and darkness swallowed Olga. She was soon on the ground screaming. "This is what I can do." </p>
<p>"You're a Darkness Fairy." Zia said, simply going back to writing her name like her mom wasn't being tortured behind her. </p>
<p>"Guess I might be." Adrik nodded. </p>
<p>He stopped his attack and transformed back to Adrik. He went and wrapped his arms around Zia. He wondered why she hadn't reacted to her mother being tortured.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>